The ACUTAL Prophecy of NightClan
“Come on Stormkit!” I mewed to the black she-kit, her ginger foot twitching in her sleep. “What is it?” She asked. “Heronkit wants you.” I mewed, remembering what he told me. I can get Ripplekit to be your mate, but you have to do one thing for me. We were best friends, and we both admired how warriors always cared for their mates. What do I do? I had asked. First, you have to wake up Stormkit, while I get everything ready. “Fine, I’m coming.” She said, miserably. I almost told her she could go back to sleep, but I remembered what I had to do, and the thought disappeared. She sat up and began to clean her pelt, and stretch. “You do realize I’m doing this willingly.” She groaned. I peered around the corner of the warriors den. Heronkit was sitting there. Everything was set up. Perfect. I began to act. “Woah!” I meowed, hoping that I was fooling her. I ‘tripped’ over a branch, and a quick look at her, and I knew I had her fooled. I rolled to the area Heronkit was, and I had to admit, it was pretty nice. “Hello Stormkit.” He mewed cooly. I sat up, and began to brush off the snow that was hanging on to my fur. I bushed it out, expecting coldness to seep into my bones, and for it to sting my eyes. Nothing happened. I saw why. There was a touch of heat rising from the hole that Heronkit had dug. There was a rock where he put a fish to share, a small puddle, and the hole probably to warm them up. It was too small, so he probably got the idea that she would have to cuddle with him to get warm inside the hole. Around the hole were ginormous leaves, to keep out snow. “It’s so beautiful Heronkit!” She nuzzled against him. I decided right then and there that I would impress Ripplekit with my humor, and well, the way I am. Not by some romantic dinner. I winked at him, and he nodded slightly. I left the two by themselves, as they warmed themselves up. I padded over to her, and she turned to see who it was. “Finally you come over!” The silver she-kit mewed, exasperated. “What?” I asked, very confused. She wanted me to come over? Play it cool. A voice said in my head. I shook my head, my tail waving frantically. I quickly laid it over my paws, and I let out a sigh. “Well, yeah. I knew you for 5 moons, and you never talked to me.” She pointed out. “Oh, uh, about that, I was too nervous to talk to you.” I admitted. “Talk to me? Well, I get your point.” She muttered, sadness erupting from her pelt like fire in the forest. Her green eyes were dull with sadness. Heronkit and Stormkit were walking out now. “What do you mean?” I asked. “I’m a fatherless kit, a kittypet toy to my mother, a fish to my siblings, and I’m hideous! I’m alone!” She cried. I realized that not talking to her had made it worse. Without thinking, my tail tip touched her shoulder lightly. I expected her to flinch, but her paw reached for mine. “Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!” The leader Snowstar called. Also known as Ripplepaw’s mother. “Ripplekit, Stormkit, Heronkit, and Nightkit, you have reached the age of 6 moons, and you are ready to become apprentices. From this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Ripplepaw, Stormpaw, Heronpaw, and Nightpaw. Your mentors will be Sandstorm for Ripplepaw, Fireheart for Stormpaw, Bluefur for Heronpaw, and Jayfeather for Nightpaw. I hope your mentors will teach all they have learned to you.” She mewed. “Sandstorm, Fireheart, Bluefur, and Jayfeather, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from your mentors. You have showned yourself to have amazing qualities, and I hope you pass them down to your new apprentices.” I touched noses with my mentor, Jayfeather. He used to be a blind medicine cat, but by miracles, he came to NightClan to become a warrior. ThunderClan refused to make him a warrior, so he came here to be trained to become one. That would be useful, knowing all attacks, and about herbs. His blue eyes gazed into mine. “Ripplepaw! Stormpaw! Heronpaw! Nightpaw!” Cats called. I met up with the apprentices, but Jayfeather came over. “Today we will rest, but tomorrow, we will explore the territories.” He warned, before heading over to the warriors den. “Great. I get show-off for my mentor!” Stormpaw meowed, mad. “I like Jayfeather.” I commented. Stormpaw glared at me. “I get grumpy face.” Ripplepaw mewed, upset. “I bet she did that to make you mad. I like Bluefur.” Heronpaw pointed out. “Well, it worked.” Ripplepaw grumbled. “Apprentice! Come on. Go fetch me a vole.” Sandstorm commanded. (I don’t like her) “Fine, mentor.” Ripplepaw snapped. “You never call your mentor ‘mentor’.” Snowstar growled at Ripplepaw. “But she called me apprentice!” Ripplepaw mewed. “Because you are one. Now go clean the nursery!” She snarled, slashing at Ripplepaw. Fury blazed behind my eyes. “Hey! That’s against the warrior code!” I snarled at her. Ripplepaw was laying on the ground, blood seeping from her wound. “Excuse me?” She asked, surprised. No one has stood up to her before! I thought. “Don’t hurt your own daughter, kittypet!” I growled. Her eyes, were lit up with surprise. I lunged at her, and no one else was around to save me or her. She flipped me over, and I tried to kick her off. Then I got an idea. I went limp, letting her claw me. Then I let out a screech of terror. “Was that Nightpaw?” Jayfeather asked. As soon as he saw me, he screeched. “NightClan, attack!” He growled. Every cat attacked Snowstar, leaving her dead. “What are we going to do without a leader?” Cried Heronpaw. WILL FINISH LATER